


Watching and Waiting

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [16]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, F/M, Harry's dick at first, Slow Burn, Treasure Hunters AU, Uma's kinda done with him, it gets better though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Harry is a cocky treasure hunter and Uma is his tired helper. When they reach their newest conquest, something sinister is waiting for them that will change their lives forever
Relationships: Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma
Series: AU-gust 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Watching and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter is short but I was in a bit of a rush and I think this sets everything up pretty well. I hope you enjoy!

“Come on, Uma! We’re almost up there!”

“I know, Harry. I also know that there are likely defenses still up and running and we need to be careful if we don’t want to die thousands of miles from civilization.”

“You’re no fun.”

“You call it being no fun, I call it staying alive. Either way, this is why you pay me so shut it.” Uma rolled her eyes and climbed up to where Harry was waiting for her. “I really don’t know why you’re bothering with this trip. It’s not like you’ll find anything of much monetary or historical value.”

Harry laughed loudly. “Come on, you know me. It’s not the money, it’s the adventure. Though the money is nice.” He went back to climbing. “We need to keep moving. We can set up camp in the sanctuary area and start exploring tomorrow.”

Translation, as far as Uma could tell: I’m going to make a fire and tell stories and maybe look over a map while you do everything else. That’s how most of their expeditions went and she, while annoyed, would deal with it as long as she got paid. Sadly, those paychecks were getting smaller as Harry focused more on the ‘adventure’ part than the ‘treasure’ part of these trips. If she didn’t get paid, she might have to revolt. She could take Harry, right?

Somehow, they made it into the temple without getting injured and set down their bags in an open sanctuary area. “Here we are!” Harry exclaimed. “Home sweet home for the next week or so. Whaddaya think?”

“I think it’s an old temple and we’re gonna be vulnerable to predators if we don’t get a fire started.” She started unpacking their tents and bedrolls.

“Right. We also need a plan of attack for tomorrow. Why don’t I get started on that while you do the other stuff?”

Yep. She was going to kill him. “Fine. Just make sure we don’t die.” If Harry’s tent and bedroll landed in a much colder area, that wasn’t her problem. She left the sanctuary to collect kindling and firewood for the camp, grumbling to herself the whole time about pompous rich boys and just wanting a damn paycheck. If she’d been paying more attention, she might’ve felt the eyes boring into her as she moved and heard the frustrated hiss of something missing her just as she stepped into the protected area.

Within minutes, a fire was started and the flames warmed the area in a way she hoped would keep them going. “I’ll take first watch,” she murmured, grabbing her canteen. “Do your planning or whatever.” She stalked off without waiting for a response, still unaware of the gaze she was trapped in.

_ Tomorrow is a new day…. _


End file.
